Je voudrais qu'il pleuve
by Chaeos
Summary: C'est un rendez-vous. Il avait promis qu'il le ferait un jour. Pour mettre les choses au clair en eux. Il n'avait pas le choix, car c'était bientôt la fin. La fin de tout. Leur fin. OS.No Slash


Auteur : Chaeos

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, mais ça vous le savez déjà, par contre J.K R. à tous les droits !

Résumé : C_'est un rendez-vous. Il l'avait promis qu'il le ferait un jour. Pour mettre les choses au clair en eux. Il n'avait pas le choix, car c'était bientôt la fin. La fin de tout. Leur fin._

Rating : K ( Enfin le plus bas je pense que c'est lui XD )

Note de l'auteur : Me voilà, je suis bien vivante, je n'abandonne pas " Suivant le Courant du Passé", mais j'ai juste quelques OS à faire partager. Et j'ai une montagne de projet en ce moment donc je suis plutôt à droite à gauche ( Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour plus d'indication ) . Sinon, j'espère que ce premier OS publié vous plaira. Je remercie ma bêta : **Un-raton-laveur Lunatique. **Sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de publier sans une bonne correction ^^ Voilà ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Je voudrais qu'il pleuve**

Non il n'était pas fou. Il n'était pas non plus possédé par quoique ce soit pourtant il avançait en cette fin de journée triste. Le soleil n'était pas apparu depuis des décennies selon lui, mais il devait avouer que ces nuages au-dessus de lui, ceux qui étaient d'un gris foncé et d'un blanc laiteux étaient réconfortants. Il aimait ce genre de journée. Malgré tout cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il marchait vers ce petit parc délabré, dans une ville quasiment déserte, déguisé avec un costume de moldu. Non cela n'expliquait pas la situation, mais il avait besoin de faire le point. Ils en avaient besoin. Ses pas n'étaient pas pressés, il marchait presque lentement, mais le temps lui, passait trop vite. Il se contentait de fixer de temps à autre le ciel en songeant à quel point il aimait être dehors avec un temps pareil. L'athmosphère n'était pas lourde, saturé, mais elle n'était pas froide ou humide. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Il savait que la température devrait être le dernier de ses soucis, mais il avait bien le droit de ce donner un peu de répit avant.. ou après. Peu importe, cela attendrait. Arrivé à destination, il s'installa sur un banc où la peinture blanche s'était écaillée au fil des années sous la pluie et la chaleur torride qui pouvait régner. À l'abri d'un arbre centenaire, il se sentait tellement bien. Il aurait voulu y rester pour le reste de sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Des pas qui frôlaient l'herbe, lui firent relever la tête qu'il avait baissée. Il était là.

- Bonjour Harry, le salua son aîné.

- Bonjour Tom, lui répondit Harry avec un piètre sourire.

Tom s'assit à côté de lui. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était sans doute le dernier tête à tête ensemble.

- C'est une étrange situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui le premier et le dernier. Harry confirma par un signe de tête.

- Mais on en a besoin. C'est important, du moins pour moi.

- Pour moi aussi, fit Lord Voldemort.

La conversation fut suspendue pendant quelques instants. Le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes n'était pas tendu, loin de là. Il régnait juste une ambiance de gêne, très légère, mais si on y prêtait suffisament attention, on aurait pu la détecter. Harry continuait de fixer le ciel. Les nuages avaient continué de s'ammasser au dessus de leur têtes et s'étaient noircis. Le jeune homme se demanda brièvement s'il pleuverait. Personnellement, cela ne le dérangeait pas, même s'il attrapait une grippe ou quoique ce soit d'autre, de rester sous la pluie.

- Vous... aimez la pluie ? demanda Harry avec une légère hésitation - et appréhension - dans la voix.

- Je préfère les orages.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait rien contre les orages. Il trouvait ça beau, mais moins réconfortant que la pluie. Chacun ses goûts. Il aurait voulu pousser un soupir lorsqu'il sentit une gouttelette tomber sur sa main, mais un simple sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le banc et attendit que Tom prenne la parole. C'était à son tour de pousuivre la conversation, il fallait qu'il dise aussi quelque chose. Il fallait avançer. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Si tu avais vu la surprise de mes mangemorts quand je leur ai dit que je partirais cette après-midi. D'habitude, ce sont les visiteurs qui viennent à moi et quand je sors, j'ai toujours quelqu'un avec moi au cas où les choses déraperaient.

- Oui, moi aussi, ils ont été surpris, mais certains me comprenaient. Ils pensaient que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ce qui n'est pas faux dans un sens.

Tom acquiesça et pousuivit.

- Je pense que cette pause nous sera profitable à tous les deux. Les évenements se sont enchaînés trop rapidement ces dernières années. Je n'ai guère eu le temps d'y penser, mais nous y voilà. Nous sommes tous arrivés au point de non-retour, Harry. La vie est peuplée de tellement de choses insignifiantes, mais tellement merveilleuses. Et tu sais, je pense que si... Ma vie serait à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas.

Harry le fixa, surpris. Il regrettait sa vie ? Il regrettait le stade qu'ils avaient atteint ? Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comprendre. Oui c'est bien vrai qu'en y pensant, chaque moment qu'y s'était déroulé dans sa vie, il en avait savouré chaque instant. Les plus heureux bien entendu. Les moments à Poudlard avec ses amis, les noël enneigés, ses aventures... Il était peut-être le temps de tirer sa révérence. Après.

- Je pense que je ne voudrais pas recommencer ma vie. J'ai enduré ce que je devais endurer. J'ai surmonté, mais ma vie a toujours été comme ça. Peuplée d'aventure, de douleur, d'embûches. Mais aussi d'événements heureux ou banals, des " petits rien" qui font de la vie quelque chose de formidable. Après tout cela, je pense que ce sera la fin. Une simple fin comme toute bonne histoire qui se respecte. Je ne me vois pas fondant une famille après tant d'événements marquants, qui ont débuté très tôt dans ma vie. Mais je ne regrette rien. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Le Lord ne répondit pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixait lui aussi sans le voir, le ciel d'un gris foncé. Après quelque instants, il reprit la parole, surprenant Harry par les mots employés.

- Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas de pluie sans orage, ajouta-t-il quelques instants après.

Il fit un triste sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit.

- Oui c'est bien vrai. Vous savez, j'ai vécu toute ma vie ou presque avec l'abscence de mes parents et lorsque j'ai su qui les avait tués, je voulais une vengeance, comme tout bon humain que je suis. Maintenant, j'accepte. Ils m'ont quitté, mais je les rejoindrai de toute façon. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi cruel ou bizarre ou même étrange. Car je ne vous comprenais pas, mais maintenant même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous avez fait cela, je ne veux plus savoir, fit le jeune homme brun.

Tom ne commenta rien du tout. C'était inutile, car lui-même ne se comprenais pas. Il savait que c'était lui. Il était tout simplement comme ça. La vie n'avait jamais été rose, elle était plutôt de la couleur du ciel. D'un gris sombre allant parfois vers le noir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Une goutte d'eau, froide, tomba sur sa nuque. Il sourit.

- Je voudrais qu'il pleuve, lança Harry.

- Je voudrais qu'il y ait un orage, fit Tom en même temps.

Ils se sourirent. Ce fut presque comme s'ils avaient fait un voeu. Le ciel se mit à gronder et les gouttes d'eau se mirent à chuter de plus en plus rapidement. Mais il restèrent sous la pluie. Non, l'orage n'était rien sans elle. Une heure passa. Elle fut ponctuée de petites discussions sur de nombreux sujets qui les perturbaient. Lentement, quasiment inconsciement, ils apprenaient à se connaître. Ils ne tournèrent pas autour du pot et allèrent droit au but.

Et la pluie continuait à tomber de même que les éclairs.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure de partir, mais ils se reverraient. Ils n'avaient aucun doute là dessus.

- Cet après-midi à été merveilleux, merci Tom.

- Je suis du même avis Harry et de rien.

Il se fixèrent pendant un moment puis ils transplanèrent. Ils savaient tous les deux que peu importe qui gagnerait lors de la bataille, ils resteraient tous les deux dans les souvenirs des gens. Ils avaient néanmoins gravé ceci sur le banc.

" _La Vie est une chose rare qu'il ne faut pas gaspiller, car malgré les évenements elle reste ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle sera. Une chance unique."_

_- Tom E. Jedusor & Harry J. Potter._


End file.
